This proposal requests financial support for a half-day symposium on "Metal Carcinogenesis: New Concepts" to be held during the American Chemical Society Annual Meeting in San Francisco, CA, on September 10-14, 2006. Several metals have long been known as human carcinogens; however, the mechanisms of their carcinogenicity remained elusive and in most cases, did not involve direct DNA damage or significant induction of mutagenesis. The field of metal carcinogenesis has recently experienced major advances due to identification of several reactive metal complexes, establishment of the importance of cellular metabolism in the formation of ultimate genotoxic species and discovery of co-carcinogenic potential of metals. These three emerging areas are the main topics of the symposium. The speakers were chosen based on their international reputation and scientific leadership in the formulation of the novel concepts in metal carcinogenesis. The main goal of this symposium is to present these new concepts to a broad scientific community and to identify research needs and future directions that would lead to further advances in the field of metal carcinogenesis and co-carcinogenesis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]